legospidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Goblin
The Green Goblin was a supervillain and archenemy of Spider-Man.The LEGO version of him appeared in various sets including the 4852 Final Showdown and the 1374 Green Goblin sets. Character Background Norman Osborn became insane while testing out the Oz serum and murdered the people that had tried to sell his company.He found out that Peter Parker was Spider-man .Spider-man managed to stop Norman and Norman developed amnesia.But soon later Norman returned and murdered Peter's original girlfriend Gwen Stacy.Peter vowed revenge and persued the Green Goblin to a warehouse and beat Norman to the ground but he could not kill him.Norman tried to stab Peter with his glider,but Peter jumped out of the way and the glider impaled Osborn and he was presumed to be dead. Return Norman returned to New York and made the people believe he was a friendly phelanthropist.But Peter knew the truth and so did Roderick Kingsley,who was in prison for fighting Spider-Man as the Hobgoblin and murdering Ned Leeds.He told his lawyer he had proof that Norman was the Green Goblin.The lawyer was overheard and reported to Osborn.Kingsley was taken by the Green Goblin after the Goblin had taken care of the armed guards.But Peter who was present as a photographer,turned into Spider-man and attacked the Green Goblin but was kicked off the glider he was hanging onto by Roderick Kingsley.The Green Goblin then took Roderick to Norman and the Hobgoblin returned.Roderick then attacked his brother but was met by Spider-man.The two began to fight when the Green Goblin shot Spidey with a tranquilizer dart.The goblins then tookSpidey and Daniel Kigsley to Norman but then it was revealed that the surviving journal did not exist at all.Spidey than broke free and saved Daniel.He had almost unmasked the Green Goblin when the Goblin threw a flare and escaped along with Roderick and Norman Osborn. Powers and abilities Norman posesses super strength and has a variety of gas and explosive bombs.But the gas also drives him mad to the point of hallucinations and dangerous mood-swings.He also rides a glider with blades attached and the glider fires missiles and has machine-guns attached. Appearance In the comics he wears a combination of purple and green,but in the film he wears green.The LEGO minifigure wears the same green suit from the film and not the one of the comics. In LEGO sets The Green Goblin appears in the 1374 Green Goblin set,the 4851 The Origins set and the 4852 The Final Showdown set.There are 2 minifig versions of the Green Goblin.On is green with green eyes and the other is green with yellow eyes. In LEGO Spider-Man The Series In Lego Spider-Man The Series , The Green Goblin is an enemy of Spider-Man.He first appeared in the season 1 premiere,Spiders And Goblins.At the end of Spiders And Goblins,he develops amnesia but in episodes 3 and others is shown recovering and reappeared in Episode 7.In Episode 11 he he along with his son,mutated Spider-Man.In Episode 14 he kidnaps Mary Jane Watson and murders Captain George Stacy but was impaled by his glider at the end of the episode by the black Spider-Man and is currently in hospital recovering.He is confirmed to be a member of the Sinister Six.In the series he is voiced by Grant Waton/SM3VENOM. Category:Villans Category:Villains